1939
:Pour consulter la chronologie de production de cette année, voir Chronologie de production pré-Star Trek Evènements * L'URSS était dirigée par Joseph Staline depuis 1922. ( ) et "Joseph Staline" dans .|Sa direction de l'URSS (non-canon) est indiquée à titre de référence chronologique, extrapolée sur la réalité.}} thumb|[[Adolf Hitler]] * Adolf Hitler était Chancelier et Führer du Reich allemand. ( ) (années 1930-40)]] * Franklin D. Roosevelt était le 32ème Président des Etats-Unis depuis 1933. ( ) et dans le programme holographique "Dixon Hill" dans .|Des images de Roosevelt apparaissent dans les épisodes , et .|Sa présidence (contexte - non-canon) est indiquée à titre de référence chronologique, extrapolée sur la réalité.}} ]] * Sortie du film américain "Son of Frankenstein" / "Le fils de Frankenstein" avec Boris Karloff et Bela Lugosi. ( ) . Une figurine de la créature est visible dans l'épisode .|La date de sortie du film (non-canon) est indiquée à titre de référence chronologique, extrapolée sur la réalité.}} "]] * Sortie du film d'animation ''"Daffy Duck and the Dinosaur". ( ) .|Sa date de sortie (non-canon) est indiquée à titre de référence chronologique, extrapolée sur la réalité.}} * Sortie du film "The Wizard of Oz" / "Le magicien d'Oz". ( ) . Dans , le Dr Ira Graves, citant la chanson du film "If I Only Had a Heart", compara Data à un homme métallique d'un ancien conte en quête de cœur, dont le seul rêve était de devenir humain. Des scientifiques de Starfleet ont surnommé Gomtuu "Tin Man", probablement en référence au personnage du roman, dans . Dans , Beverly Crusher coincée dans une bulle de distorsion, cita une phrase de l'héroïne Dorothy : "Click my heels together three times and I'm back in Kansas?" Dans , le Clown cita en référence d'autres passages : "There's no place like home!" "Try clicking your heels together three times." Dans , Jake Sisko et Nog ont déclaré "Lions, Gigers, bears...", "Oh my", paraphrasant la ligne "Lions and tigers and bears, oh my" issue du film.|Sa date de parution (non-canon) est indiquée à titre de référence chronologique, extrapolée sur la réalité.}} * Parution de la musique américaine "Moonlight Serenade". ( ) .|Sa date de sortie (non-canon) est indiquée à titre de référence chronologique, extrapolée sur la réalité.}} * Sortie de la chanson "You Are My Sunshine". ( ) .|Cette chanson a été composée par et .|Sa date de sortie (non-canon) est indiquée à titre de référence chronologique, extrapolée sur la réalité.}} * Sur Terre, la Seconde Guerre Mondiale éclata officiellement, à la suite de l'invasion de la Pologne par le Reich allemand. ( ) , l'attaque de la Pologne est citée comme l'une des campagnes effectuées par l'officier allemand incarné par l'Hirogène Karr, sous les ordres de Schmidt (Plusieurs officiers de haut-rang appelés Schmidt ont d'ailleurs participé à l'invasion de la Pologne).|La date de début de la guerre (non-canon) est indiquée à titre de référence chronologique, extrapolée sur la réalité.}} * Naissance de la sud-africaine Janet Suzman. ( ) et . Visible à l'écran sous plusieurs angles, mais non clairement identifiable, cette information est reprise dans le cadre des politiques d'extrapolation sur la réalité et d'obtention de ressources de production de meilleure qualité.|Sa date de naissance - 9 février - (non-canon) est indiquée à titre de référence chronologique, extrapolée sur la réalité.}} * Naissance de l'américain Dick Scobee. ( ) . Visible à l'écran sous plusieurs angles, mais non clairement identifiable, cette information est reprise dans le cadre des politiques d'extrapolation sur la réalité et d'obtention de ressources de production de meilleure qualité.|Sa date de naissance - 19 mai - (non-canon) est indiquée à titre de référence chronologique, extrapolée sur la réalité.}} * Mise en service de l'hydravion de type Boeing 314. ( ) * Publication de l'ouvrage "Technique of Analytical Psychotherapy" de Wilhelm Stekel. ( ) .|Sa date de publication (non-canon) est indiquée à titre de référence chronologique, extrapolée sur la réalité.}} ---- Observations * Dans notre réalité légèrement différente de celle de ''Star Trek, les évènements réels non-canons suivants, cités dans la saga (romans, comics, ouvrages de référence, ...), se sont produits cette année-là :'' ** ''Décès de personnages réels canons : Joseph F. Crater {porté disparu en 1930, déclaré mort en 1939}, Amelia Earhart {portée disparue en 1937, déclarée morte en 1939}, Sigmund Freud, William Butler Yeats, ...'' ** ''Naissance de personnages réels non-canons : Peter Goldreich, Harvey Lee Yeary "Lee Majors", ...'' ** ''Décès de personnages réels non-canons : Zane Grey, Henry Smith Pritchett, ...'' ** ''Autres évènements réels non-canons :'' *** Découverte du francium (symbole Fr, poids atomique 223 pour l'isotope le plus stable, numéro atomique 87) en France. ("Star Fleet Medical Reference Manual" p. 17) *** James Joyce publia le roman ''" ".'' ("Spock Must Die!" ; ) *** Ted Williams débutait sa carrière sportive dans le baseball au sein des Boston Red Sox. ("Star Trek Encyclopedia" 3ème éd. p. 561) (en 2364)]] * D'après certaines extrapolations de l'épisode , Ralph Offenhouse serait né cette année-là. En effet, il est indiqué, dans les dialogues, qu'il est mort à 55 ans. La date de sa mort est présumée en 1994 sur la base de la mort de Clare Raymond. Toutefois, rien n'indique qu'il soit décédé et ait été cryogénisé la même année que celle-ci. Liens externes * * de:1939 en:1939 it:1939 nl:1939 sv:1939 Category:Chronologie